


Thick as Thieves in Love

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: No Dialogue, Other, THE OT3, different from what I normally write oof, i cant belive i caved and wrote henry danger tho, i love these 3, love these kids, oh well, this is my life now ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Jasper, Charlotte and Henry think about the exact moments they realized they were in love.





	Thick as Thieves in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [henryhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/henryhart/gifts).



Charlotte, Henry, and Jasper were close. They had been ever since they met on the first day of kindergarten. Or, more specifically, since some fourth grade jerk had tried to pick on Jasper during recess on their first day, and Henry had distracted the teacher while Charlotte beat him up. They had been inseparable since then really.

They all had different stories for when they realized it went a bit beyond friendship. Jasper would usually declare he had known it since the very beginning, but if you pressed him enough he would tell you it was the time he snuck into Henry’s house at 2 am, worried about a test and the fact that his parents were out of town all week, and Henry had immediately and without question called Charlotte and made them what was to this day still the best hot chocolate he had ever had. They had stayed up all night together speaking in horrible broken Spanish, and Jasper had somehow managed a B on his test from it. Charlotte claimed it should have been an A, but he had been too distracted all night to get that much out of it. The taste of chocolate and the sound of his two favorite people shushing each other while the giggling over butchered verb tenses was enough to finally make him realize how amazing they were. 

Charlotte would tell you it was gradual. They had had each others’ backs from the very beginning, but every day she had found Jasper’s bucket collection a little more endearing, and Henry’s smile a little more blinding. She hadn’t even noticed it at first, that they way she thought about them was slowly starting to change. At first she thought it was just their friendship becoming stronger, everyone always said they were the closest trio they had ever seen. The exact moment she realized it was a crush though was when she noticed that she had willingly wedged herself between the two of them on Henry’s couch with a bowl of popcorn, ready to watch a dumb movie about aliens, and actually found herself excited because she knew how into it her boys got when they did this. Maybe it was the fact that she thought of them as ‘her boys’ that officially tipped her off. 

Henry had a different moment for both of them, and it was definitely when they found out about his secret double life. He originally thought he was mad at Charlotte for temporarily losing him his job, but he really was impressed by how easily she figured it out when even his parents didn’t have a clue. Even if that probably wasn’t a fair comparison. She was the smartest person he knew, and she hadn’t meant any harm by figuring out his identity. Actually, she swooped in and saved his and his boss’ butts. She was amazing, and who wouldn’t be at least a little in love with Charlotte Bolton? 

When Jasper found out he was so relieved, even though he had been dreading it at first. Things would finally be so much easier with his best friend knowing he was Kid Danger. 

Until Ray wanted to go and ruin everything by erasing Jasper’s memory.

It all worked out, and Jasper got to keep his memories. And Henry got to keep the now painfully obvious crush on his best friend, to compliment the painfully obvious crush on his other best friend. The jokes about bisexuals were apparently accurate.

Charlotte, Henry, and Jasper were close. That never changed, and hopefully it never would. They would always be the three of them, the only thing that changed was now they were in love. And some people were skeptical that even that was a change. They had always been close. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> love these kids uwu  
> comment ur thoughts please I'll love you forever


End file.
